kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Manga/Manga
Manga Fubuki, Ganbarimasu! 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 4コマコミック 吹雪、がんばります! (Kantai Collection -KanColle- 4-koma Comic Fubuki, Ganbarimasu!) * Tác giả: Momoi Ryouta * trên Famitsu Comic Clear * Nhà tài trợ: DMM.com * Ra mắt:23/4/2013 * Volume 1 ra mắt: 14/12/2013 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 ra mắt: 14/4/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 3 ra mắt: 11/8/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 4 ra mắt: 15/1/2015 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Miêu ta hầu hết tính cách của các nhân vật, Fubuki Ise là nổi bật nhất.Tập trung vào những tình tiết gây cười dựa trên những nữ hạm ban đầu và sự kiện trong trò chơi. Đọc onine * tại Famitsu or ComicWalker * Scanlated trên Bato.to ** Chap mới nhất: 81 *** Có nhắc qua Spring 2014 Event trong chap 43 * Defunct wiki translating Naval Base Communications 鎮守府通信 (Chinjufu tsuushin) * Tác giả: Harada Shoutarou * trên Famitsu Comic Clear * Nhà tài trợh: DMM.com * Tenryuu & Tatsuta, cũng với những nữ hạm khác, trao đổi về trò chơi. Cập nhật thất thường. (parsed machine translation) Đọc online * Famitsu Someday in the Calm Seas 艦これ: いつか静かな海で (KanColle: Itsuka Shizukana Umi de) Combined Fleet Girls Who Long For Peaceful Sea * Tác giả: Saitoh Sakae * Viết truyện: Tanaka Kensuke * trên Monthly Comic Alive * Hợp tác: C2 agency * Ngày ra mắt: November 27, 2013 * Volume 1 ra mắt : 22/3/2014 —— [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/301401000281/ Special Edition] ** Có thể mua tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 ra mắt: December 22, 2014 ** Có thể mua tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Một series của những tình tiết nhỏ kết nối những nữ hạm với cộng sự của cô ấy bằng cách từ từ giới thiệu những nữ hạm mà vẫn xoay quanh cốt truyện. Có hồ sơ của nữ hạm và cộng sự của cô ấy ở cuối mỗi chương. Đọc Online * ComicWalker * Scanlated on Bato.to ** Chap cuối: 9''' *** Hyuuga > Hibiki > Kongo > Souryuu > Chiyoda > Jintsuu Torpedo Squadron Chronicle 水雷戦隊クロニクル (Suirai Sentai Kuronikuru) * Tác giả: Miyama Yasuhiro * trên '''Comp Ace * Ra mắt: 11/2013 * Volume 1 ra mắt: June 26, 2014 —— [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/321310000292/ Limited Edition] ** Có thể mua tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Miêu tả Lớp Akatsuki và lớp Tenryuu với vai trò là nhân vật chính. Cùng nhiệm vụ mới được giao là giải quyết những bí ẩn của Hạm đội Biển Sâu. * Phiên bản giới hạn của volum đầu tiên được tặng kèm với Drama CD2 * Lớp mẫu giáo chính thức của Tenryuu Đọc Online * ComicWalker Nanodesu! 艦これ。なのです! (KanColle. Nanodesu!) * Tác giả: Nanaroku ( Pixiv / Twitter ) * trên Age Premium * Ra mắt: 1/2014 * Volume 1 ra mắt: 9/5/2014 ** Có thể mua tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Giới thiệu Inazuma với tư cách là nhân vật chính, với những người chị em của mình. Câu chuyện tập trung vào quyết định của Inazuma là tha cho những kẻ thù của mình nếu có thể,giống như line của cô trong game.Câu chuyện lấy bối cảnh tại một thị trấn tại Venice-esque. The Whirlwind Girl Shimakaze 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 島風　つむじ風の少女 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Shimakaze Tsumujikaze no Shoujo) * Tác giả: Yamazaki Kazuma * trên Dengeki Maoh * Ra mắt: 2/2014 * Volume 1 ra mắt: 27/11/ 2014 —— [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/312068500000/ Limited Edition] ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Một cựu đô đốc hướng dẫn một tân đô đốc cách làm cho tân binh Shimakaze & lính mới Asashio hòa nhập với cảng và cuối cùng là chống lại Abyssal Fleet. Manga này có vẻ không thực tế trong khi có những nữ hạm khác khôn ngoan hơn nhiều. Đọc Online * ComicWalker * Scanlated on Bato.to ** chap cuối: 12 The Perched Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 止まり木の鎮守府 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Tomarigi no Chinjufu) * tác giả: Hiroichi * trên Dengeki Daioh * Ra mắt: 5/2014 * Volume 1 ra mắt: 20/12/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Những câu chuyện của tân binh Kumano, trong việc hòa nhập với cảng cùng sự giúp đỡ của người chị em Suzuya. Đọc Online * ComicWalker * Scanlated on Bato.to ** Cap cuối: 5''' *** Kumano > Agano & Noshiro > Tone Class > Yamato > Abukuma Kancolle Play Manga: Kankan Biyori 艦これプレイ漫画 艦々日和 (KanColle Purei Manga Kankan Biyori) * Tác giả: Mizumoto Tadashi ( Website / Twitter ) * trên '''? * Nhà xuất bản: Enterbrain * Volume 1 ra mắt: 24/3/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 ra mắt: 17/10/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp * Volume 3 ra mắt: 20/3/2015 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp * Theo tác giả, manga kể lại sự phát triển của tác giả trong trò chơi bằng một phong cách hài hước và đa tình tiết. Tác giả tự miêu tả là một con chim cánh cụt màu vàng (?) trú tại Nansei-shoto. Đọc Online * ComicWalker Yuru's Warship ~ Female Admiral's Play Diary ゆる艦～女提督プレイ日記～ (Yuru-kan ~ Onna Teitoku Play Nikki) * Tác giả: Nishifuji Sasame? (仁藤 砂雨) * Minh họa: Wakui Souta * trên ?' * Một khởi đầu đầy rắc rối của một đô đốc nữ mới nhậm chức. Inazuma sẽ dạy & hỗ trợ đô đốc vô dụng vậy. (''parsed machine translation) Đọc Online * ComicWalker Anthology Comics Yokosuka Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- アンソロジーコミック 横須賀鎮守府 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Anthology Comic Yokosuka Chinjufu) * by Comic Clear Editorial Department * Nhà xuất bản: Enterbrain * Volume 1 ra mắt: 14/9/2013 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 ra mắt: 15/112013 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 3 ra mắt: 14/1/12014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 4 ra mắt: 15/3/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 5 ra mắt: 15/5/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 6 ra mắt: 15/7/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 7 ra mắt: 13/9/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 8 ra mắt: 15/11/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 9 ra mắt: March 14, 2015 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Những khoảnh khắc tai quái trong cuộc sống Đọc Online * Bato.to ** Chap mới nhất: '''16 Kure Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- コミックアンソロジー 呉鎮守府編 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Comic Anthology Kure Chinjufu) * by DNA Media Comics * Xuất bản: Ichijinsha * Ra mắt: 2510/2013 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Những khoảnh khắc tai quái trong cuộc sống Maizuru Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- コミックアラカルト 舞鶴鎮守府編 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Comic a la Carte Maizuru Chinjufu) * by Kadokawa Games * Bổ sung: Comptiq Editorial Department * Xuất bản: Kadokawa Shoten * Volume 1 ra mắt: 26/11/2013 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 ra mắt: 6/12/2013 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 3 ra mắt: 26/2/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 4 ra mắt: 26/8/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 5 ra mắt: 9/8/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 6 ra mắt: 10/11/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / YesAsia * Volume 7 ra mắt: 10/3/2015 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Những khoảnh khắc tai quái trong cuộc sống Đọc Online * Bato.to ** Chap mới nhất: 1 & 6 *** Aviation Destroyer Shimakaze ktkr!!!! Sasebo Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん ‐艦これ‐ 電撃コミックアンソロジー　佐世保鎮守府編(Kantai Collection -KanColle- Dengeki Comic Anthology Sasebo Chinjufu) * Tác giả: Hisasi (1,3), Suemitsu Jikka (1), saxyun (1,3) Koume Kate (2), ReDrop (2), nylon (2), Sakazaki Freddie (3,4), Sekiya Asami (4), Imai Tetsuya (4), others (3,4,5), Sameda Koban (5), Charlie Nishinaka (5), Billy (5) * Hợp tác sản xuất: Tanaka Kensuke KanColle development & management * Xuất bản: ASCII Media Works * Volume 1 ra mắt: 26/11/2013 ** Mua đước trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 2 ra mắt: 27/1/2014 ** Mua đước trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 3 ra mắt: 26/42014 ** Mua đước trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 4 ra mắt: 26/72014 ** Mua đước trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 5 ra mắt: 27/10/2014 ** Mua đước trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 6 ra mắt: January 24, 2015 ** Mua đước trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Những khoảnh khắc tai quái trong cuộc sống Advice for Naval Base Life translation 艦隊これくしょん －艦これ－ 鎮守府生活のすゝめ (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Chinjufu Seikatsu no Susume) * by Tech Giant Editorial Department * Xuất bản: enterbrain * Volume 1 ra mắt: 30/9/2013 ** Mua được trên: CDJapan * Volume 2 ra mắt: 6/12/2013 ** Mua được trên: CDJapan * Volume 3 ra mắt: 28/4/2014 ** Mua được trên: CDJapan * Volume 4 ra mắt: 26/9/2014 ** Mua được trên: CDJapan * Volume 5 ra mắt: 24/12/2014 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 6 ra mắt: 2/5/2015 ** Mua được trên: AMazon.co.jp / CDJapan KanColle Journal 艦これジャーナル 艦娘たちのお正月 (KanColle Journal Kanmusume-tachi no Oshogatsu) KanColle Journal New Year Ship Girls * by Kadokawa Combined Fleet * Xuất bản: Kadokawa Shoten * ra mắt: January 1, 2015 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Một bản tập hợp hơn 332 trang về minh họa chính thức của các nghệ sĩ & oneshots manga màu cho năm mới. (parsed machine translation) * Hình mẫu lấy tại otakomu & http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Orusama Orusama's tumblr, Tải lên wiki bởi http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/General_Discussion?page=14#comm-154757 Buddy2eyes & http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/General_Discussion?page=14#comm-155442 Dragonjet Kekkon Kakko Kari Anthology 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- ケッコンカッコカリアンソロジー (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Kekkon Kakko Kari Anthology) * Xuất bản: ASCII Media Works * Ra mắt: 26/2/2015 ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan Đã kết thúc side:Kongou 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- side:金剛 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- side:Kongou) * Tác giả: SASAYUKi * trên Comptiq * Ra mắt: 12/2013 * Volume 1 ra mắt: June 10, 2014 —— [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/321310000295/ Limited Edition] ** Mua được trên: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Bản giới hạn của volum 1 được tặng kèm Drama CD1 * Miêu ta Kongou và Hiei là nhân vật chỉnh * From the wording, 'due to editorial circumstances' (編集部の事情により), a Wikia contributor supposes some kind of dispute rather than bad sales is at fault. First reported on this page by this Wikia contributor. Black Order * Bắt đầu bởi'Comics Walker HP' * Tiếp tục bởi Kozo Omori * Bị hủy bỏ trước khi phát hành, đây có lẽ là kết quả từ các cuộc xung đột với các biên tập viên * Rõ ràng,Comptiq & side của hình minh họa kỷ niệm đầu tiên có chứa mục đích quảng cáo * Bài gốc thông tin được dịch từ máy dịch ngôn ngữ * thông tin được cung cấp bởi Wikia contributor. Category:Merchandise